guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon of Remedy
An amazing arena skill, in my experience. Vengeful Weapon is nice, but not that great alone. With Weapon of Remedy thrown into the mix, you pump out some decent rapid heals AND damage. In a team where your party has some form of self-healing, and the other members are damage and/or shutdown, you wipe out most enemies in less than 2 minutes. If this were merely an elite identicle clone of Vengeful Weapon, I think I might still run it. But it's not. It's more than that. It's really given something to a restoration ritualist to round it out as a whole, viable build on its own, albeit in a limited environment. But a valid one, nevertheless. Merengue 21:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah but the problem with using it as a heal is that most people are smart enough not to attack while it's on. Also you can only have 1 weapon spell on at a time which means if you cast vengeful weapon on yourself you waste your elite. 71.7.183.91 Stone :No, people are dumb enough to still attack. I kill assassins and warriors in AB every day just with vengeful weapon/vengeful was khanhei. This is a good elite skill. -- Chumpy 12:15, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ditto, I use this with Vengeful Weapon and Protective Was Kaolai in Aspenwood to kill warriors and assassins like you said, and Luxon bowmen at the mines. So far, I've only encountered a few (2 or 3) people who will actually stop attacking.--Mafaraxas 00:47, 6 June 2007 (CDT) This plus Vengeful Weapon = 130+ damage and self-heal for 10 energy - that's very good for Restoration Ritualists! : Note that you can't have them both on at the same time. I think this will work well on a 55 Rt/Mo in solos. Particularly the UW, as you can get rid of bleeding and gash from Aatxes and dazed from Grasps. --68.106.220.201 18:49, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Boss with this in the SW of the sulfurous wastes (I think, only caught a slight glimpse of the elite, couldn't check with a SoC). --Fyren 06:42, 30 October 2006 (CST) I went and capped it. The boss is named "Alem the Unclean". Thanks so much Fyren, I've been looking for this elite skill everywhere. Just exit from Remains of Sahlahja, hug the western edge of the map and head south; you'll come across him soon enough. --BMJ 11:26, 30 October 2006 (EST) I really like this skill. would love some input on User:Coloneh/Vengeful Remedy Necromancer. thanks.--Coloneh RIP 00:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) I don't really see why this elite is any good. It seems to be the same thing as vengeful weapon except it removes one condition. Why not just go with vengeful weapon and a better elite?--85.226.179.12 14:54, 17 February 2007 (CST) :In general, it's probably not very good. In split situations in GvG, though, you get healing, damage (well, life steal), and condition removal all at once. --Fyren 15:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) :The fact that most ritualist elites are horrible helps this skill too. 76.102.172.202 Working Order I wonder what happens if a player under the effect of this spell gets hit by Blinding_Surge. Will the blindness be removed instantly? So does it remove a condition before of after blindness is applied? --Ineluki 08:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Finally found time to test it: won't work. Blinding Surge triggers it and applies blindness afterwards. --Ineluki 17:37, 12 January 2007 (CST) :If I had the time (and the elite) I'd probably test it but based on how most condition-causing skills are worded, the condition in question is applied after the damage is resolved. --Katko 13:12, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::The only exception, I think, would be Anthem of Flame. --Kit Engel 13:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) Gash + WoR interaction? If an opponent is bleeding, has weapon of remedy on him or her, and you hit them with gash, what happens? Does WoR remove bleeding and therefore no deepwound? does WoR remove bleeding but gash still does deepwound? Does WoR remove deepwound and leave bleeding? Would be helpful if someone could test this.--Theonemephisto 14:11, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :You end up with only a deep wound. --Fyren 20:34, 6 April 2007 (CDT) How would this work with Wearying Spear? Would the weakness be removed right away? 65.31.45.239 23:55, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Protective Spirit? Was wondering when I first saw this skill here, because in the Notes section there was no mention for any skill combo that would go with this. I, for one, instantly thought of protective spirit, because with some nice runes applied one could never get higher damage then the WoR is healing. Did I miss something or would that really work? Any thoughts on that? - Atta :Life steal. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:52, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::So what if it is life steal? It would still work, he is talking about the ally, not the foe that is using WoR. But an attack every 3.25 seconds seems unlikely. I guess you could pair up that combo with other restoration or prot skills M s4 09:19, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::His point is remedy and PS will not stop life steal. --Fyren 12:33, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah but Atta is not talking about the enemy that is having his life stolen, hes talking about himself, the caster of the WoR. M s4 13:44, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::"Did I miss something or would that really work?" "No, it wouldn't work, because of life steal." --Fyren 13:47, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::OK, i'm thinking that a dude has 630 hp, has 12 in restoration magic, and is using prot spirit. So first he casts prot spirit and then he casts WoR on himself. An ele uses lightnign orb on him, he only deals 63 damage, but manages to steal 63 from that ele. Whether he stole or gained that 63 health, he will still be at 630, will he not? M s4 10:28, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Not if the elementalist is instead a necromancer who used vampiric gaze. --Fyren 13:44, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well he did indeed say the word damage rather than life loss. And besides any combo in the entire game that uses life steal renders prot spirit useless, not just this one, so i think he knew that was a given. M s4 17:47, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Weapon of Remedy + Reversal of Damage These can be combined to make a great combo. In the Abbadon mission, if you kill the two pairs of monoliths in the right and left side then spend the rest of the time having a mo/rt, mo/rt, rt/mo (Tahlkora, Dunkoro, Razah) including yourself casting these, you could merely damage Abbadon slowly but surely to get the masters reward while taking no damage to yourself. :Not anymore. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 09:53, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Dungeon Traps So, can anyone verify this anomaly? I just re-worded a note that was already there. Zulu Inuoe 20:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I doubt its true, and its not an anomaly, its a bug if it is =P. —♥May♥ 20:41, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that. It seems very likely though, since the damage has no "origin" the engine sometimes shows it up as being dealt by a party member, such as in the RA map with the fireballs. Zulu Inuoe 20:43, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::The Ice Dart traps also damage as if you fired them. So it's plausible. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I wonder if, if you steal a greater amount of health from yourself than you currently have, do you die? Now i would guess yes and you don't need to explain to me that the health would be lost before it was refunded, but i don't think normal game mechanics necessarily apply in such a weird situation. Also, if you have retribution on you, does it damage you when you get hit by dungeon traps?--Cobalt | Talk 20:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Retribution only triggers on attacks, so no. 20:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::What happens if you attack someone enchanted with Retribution while this is on you? Retribution damage comes from yourself according to game mechanice, so shouldn't it do the same thing?--UberNoober 20:13, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Barbs bug So, does the Barbs bug steal health from the attacker twice, or the attacker once and the caster of Barbs once? --Gimmethegepgun 04:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :When you cast barbs on e.g. a warrior, you technically deal the damage from barbs. So i guess the attacker gets hit and the caster gets hit(except when the attacker is the caster) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 14:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone gotta test it --Gimmethegepgun 14:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Care to log in? ;o I've got some time to kill. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I've got some Real LifeTM stuff I gotta do right now, try to fix what I fucked up last week --Gimmethegepgun 15:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I'm set for now if you're paying attention, got an hour before I need to do something. Gimme a character name, I'll contact you. Also, I don't have this unlocked, so that's your job --Gimmethegepgun 16:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)